hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover
Due to the shared nature of the "Xenaverse," crossovers between principle characters of the three series frequently occurred and are sometimes hard to define. Crossover episodes Using a strict definition of appearances by the seven regular characters (Hercules, Iolaus, Xena, Gabrielle, Young Hercules, Young Iolaus, Young Jason) in series other than their own, the following episodes are crossovers: * HTLJ ** "Judgment Day" ** "Twilight" ** "Top God" * XWP ** "Prometheus" ** "The Quest" ** "God Fearing Child" The HTLJ episodes "The Warrior Princess", "The Gauntlet" and "Unchained Heart" were Xena's premiere episodes, airing before her spin-off officially began. They segway straight into Xena: Warrior Princess, and are thus not true crossover episodes. The HTLJ episode "Stranger in a Strange World" featured parallel universe versions of Xena and Gabrielle. Versions from an alternate timeline were also seen in "Armageddon Now Part 2." Lucy Lawless returned to HTLJ as the character of Lyla, while starring in her own show, for the episode "Outcast." Renee O'Connor also portrayed a modern-day character in the episode "For Those of You Just Joining Us." Ryan Gosling portrayed the character Zylus in the Young Hercules-inspired episode "The Academy." Michael Hurst, during and after portraying Iolaus and Iolaus 2 on Hercules, appeared several times as other characters in the other series': * XWP ** "Mortal Beloved" (Charon) * YH ** Young Hercules (Jeweler) ** "A Lady in Hades" (Charon) * XWP ** "You Are There" (Nigel) Crossover media The animated movie, Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus was a feature length story with equal weight on both Hercules and Xena characters. Other minor crossover media include: * The Marriage of Hercules and Xena * The Official Herc and Xena Yearbook * Hercules & Xena: Alliance of Heroes Appearances by Characters Other than the characters mentioned above, several appearances by minor characters from one show to the other occurred, some as crossovers, others simply to stress the nature of the shared continuity. Ares, for example, was equally a villain on Hercules, Xena, and Young Hercules. Jason, while a main character on Young Hercules, was originally a recurring character with several appearances. This is a unique situation. HTLJ characters Characters who appeared on HTLJ first. * Alcmene ** Young Hercules ** 6 YH appearances * Aphrodite ** 11 XWP appearances * Apollo ** YH: "Ares on Trial" ** YH: "Apollo" * Ares ** 29 XWP appearances ** Young Hercules ** 16 YH appearances * Artemis ** XWP: "Motherhood" * Athena ** YH: "Ares on Trial" ** XWP: "Amphipolis Under Siege" ** XWP: "Looking Death in the Eye" ** XWP: "Motherhood" * Autolycus ** 8 XWP appearances * Castor ** YH: "Winner Take All" ** YH: "A Lady in Hades" ** YH: "Dad Always Liked Me Best" * Charon ** XWP: "Mortal Beloved" ** YH: "A Lady in Hades" ** XWP: "You Are There" * Cupid ** XWP: "For Him the Bell Tolls" ** XWP: "A Comedy of Eros" * Cheiron ** Young Hercules ** 25 YH appearances * Deimos ** XWP: "Motherhood" * Erytheia ** YH: "Parents' Day" * Falafel ** XWP: "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" * Hades ** 7 XWP appearances ** YH: "A Lady in Hades" * Hephaestus ** 6 YH appearances ** XWP: "Looking Death in the Eye" ** XWP: "Motherhood" * Hera ** YH: "Down and Out in Academy Hills" ** YH: "Herc's Nemesis" ** XWP: "God Fearing Child" * Leda ** YH: "Dad Always Liked Me Best" * Menelaus ** XWP: "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" * Michael ** 5 XWP appearances * Nemesis ** YH: "Herc's Nemesis" * Odin ** XWP: "The Ring" ** XWP: "The Rheingold" ** XWP: "Return of the Valkyrie" ** XWP: "You Are There" * Pankos ** XWP: "Fallen Angel" * Prometheus ** XWP: "Prometheus" * Salmoneus ** XWP: "The Black Wolf" ** XWP: "The Greater Good" ** XWP: "Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" * Strife ** 18 YH appearances * Zeus ** YH: "Valley of the Shadow" ** XWP: "God Fearing Child" XWP characters Characters who appeared on XWP first. * Atropos ** HTLJ: "Judgment Day" * Bacchus ** YH: "Lure of the Lyre" ** YH: "Fame" ** YH: "Lyre, Liar" * Julius Caesar ** HTLJ: "Render Unto Caesar" * Callisto ** HTLJ: "Surprise" ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now" ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" * Celesta ** HTLJ: "Regrets... I've Had a Few" * Discord ** 7 HTLJ appearances ** Young Hercules ** 8 YH appearances * Ephiny ** HTLJ: "Prodigal Sister" ** HTLJ: "Sky High" * Hope ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now" ** HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" * Joxer ** HTLJ: "When a Man Loves a Woman" * Karis ** HTLJ: "Highway to Hades" * Orpheus ** YH: "Lure of the Lyre" ** YH: "Fame" ** YH: "Lyre, Liar" * Penelope ** YH: "Cyrano de Hercules" * Sisyphus ** HTLJ: "Highway to Hades" * Robert Tapert ** HTLJ: "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" ** HTLJ: "For Those of You Just Joining Us" * Xenan ** HTLJ: "Prodigal Sister" YH characters Characters who appeared on YH first. * Lilith ** HTLJ: "The Academy" ** HTLJ: "A Wicked Good Time" Category:Production Category:Comics series